An electrical connector typically has a plurality of terminals. Generally, a terminal obliquely extends into an insertion space. When an insertion device is inserted into the insertion space along the insertion direction, the insertion device will exert a horizontal component force and a vertical component force on the terminal. The vertical component force will make the terminal move toward the outside of the insertion space, so that the insertion device may be inserted into the insertion space. Under some situations, the horizontal component force may make the terminal deformed, so a contact of the terminal for electrically connecting the insertion device may be offset from a normal position of the contact.
To avoid the above situations, United States patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,688 discloses a design of a terminal. The terminal comprises an insulative body, a contact and extension portions. The terminal is provided to the insulative body, the extension portions extend from both sides of the contact toward the insulative body in form of an arc surface or an oblique surface. The contact typically forms a highest position of the terminal, therefore the extension portion extending from the highest position extends steeply and downwards, especially when the position of the contact is higher. When the insertion device is inserted, the insertion device easily exerts a larger horizontal component force on the extension portion which extends steeply, the terminal is easily subjected to a larger impact force and a lateral shearing force and in turn the terminal is easily deformed.